It is known from the literature that benzylamine derivatives are useful as bronchosecretolytics in human and veterinary medicine. The best known examples of these benzylamine derivatives are N-(2-amino-3,5-dibromobenzyl)-N-methyl-cyclohexylamine hydrochloride (generic name: bromhexine) and N-(2-amino-3,5-dibromobenzyl)-trans-4-hydroxycyclohexylamine hydrochloride (generic name: ambroxol). These compounds result in a significant increase in the quantity of secretion, but it has been found that there are a decrease in the viscosity of the secretion and a reduction in the concentration of solids in the fluid of the respiratory tract and in their specific weight, which characterize the benzylamine derivatives as secretolytics.
In addition, it is known from the literature that when the above-mentioned benzylamine derivatives are administered orally together with an antibiotic, particularly oxytetracycline and erythromycin, or with a sulfonamide such as sulfadiazine, there is an increase in the infiltration of these substances into the bronchial secretion. The same also applies to the body's own immunoglobulins, that is, immunoglobulins which have not been administered. However, this increase in the concentration of the contents of bronchial secretion is not caused by any increased resorption from the intestines induced by the above-mentioned benzylamine derivatives or by any delay in execretion through the kidneys, since there is no detectable increase in blood level values after oral or intravenous administration.